


【授权翻译】One of Us  第一章(上）

by juanxincai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia NCT, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanxincai/pseuds/juanxincai
Summary: Donghyuck的新室友Mark与预想中的似乎没什么不同，他人很好，也有礼貌，特别值得一提的：还非常的可爱。但直到有一晚，Mark手持一把枪且身穿血淋淋的衬衫回到家时，所有的一切都发生了天翻地覆的改变。





	【授权翻译】One of Us  第一章(上）

原文链接： https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774950/chapters/31660779  
作者：sweetkpopfan

在AO3上看到的文章，已经获得授权。  
如有不妥，会删除。渣翻预警！

第一章 新室友 (上）

Donghyuck是在半夜听到沙沙作响的脚步声时被惊醒的，像是有窃贼爬进了屋子，他立刻拿起了自己藏在床底下的棒球棒。

真是见了鬼，神经病才会想闯进学生公寓偷东西吧。

他的头发乱糟糟的，眼睛也是挣扎的睁开着，随着外面传来的声音越来越响，手上的汗毛全都竖立起来，鸡皮疙瘩则布满了全身。Donghyuck抓紧了放在肩膀上的棒球棒，一只手伸出去打开了房门。

外面很黑，窗外的路灯带来微弱的光照亮了黑暗的走廊。沙沙声来自厨房，Donghyuck尽可能小心翼翼的走过去，一边听着窃贼的声音，一边紧紧的抓着球棒。

走过拐角时，Donghyuck看到厨房有光透出来。是冰箱门开着，但附近没人。开什么玩笑，小偷只是进来找食物吃？

“Donghyuck”

“艹艹艹。”Donghyuck大叫出声，差点挥舞起手中的球棒。“Mark，你……我的天。”

“我可以解释。”

“是的，因为我们的室友协议中可没有一条内容规定你可以‘穿成’这样回家。”Donghyuck认真打量着Mark。他的白衬衫上血迹斑斑，胸口甚至脖子上也沾上了血迹。手是干净的，但是皮夹克的衣尾则失去了它们原来的样子。可最让Donghyuck感到震惊的还是Mark的手上正握着一把枪。

“我的天。”

“Hyuck，我需要你吻我。”

“你为什么不干脆给我一枪呢？这个更容易执行。”

“Hyuck，拜托了。”

“到底发生什么事了？”

“我们没时间了。”

“没什么时间？Mark Lee你最好……”Donghyuck剩下的话都被吞入腹中，因为Mark抓过他，嘴唇贴上他的嘴唇吻了起来。

Donghyuck可以闻到他身上的汗水味，还有血液的微微金属味。但是当Mark的手从他的脸游走向胸部，紧接着再到他的腰部时，他的小脑袋瓜只能思考一件事了：为什么Mark要吻他呢？

Mark引导着他们走出了厨房，Donghyuck觉得自己的膝盖窝碰到了沙发。他将自己轻轻放下，亲吻停止了一小会，但很快又开始交换一个新吻。Donghyuck的上衣微微的卷起，Mark的手正紧贴着他的皮肤抚摸着。当Mark的嘴唇转移阵地到了Donghyuck的下巴上时，Donghyuck满脑子又只剩下另一个问题：现在这个鬼状况是怎么个发展思路？

**********************************

三个月前

“可以把你的脏脚从桌子上挪开吗？”Donghyuck一边说着一边用杂志拍着Jeno的脚。“我的新室友十分钟后就要来了，他们进屋时应该受到花和清洁剂香味的欢迎，而不是袜子和汗水的洗礼。”

“有点大惊小怪了吧？”Jeno打着哈欠，顺势躺倒在沙发上打开了一包薯片。“只是来个新家伙而已。”

“Hello，这可不是一个普通家伙好么？”Donghyuck交叉着双臂“Renjun说这个新人超级的可爱。”

Jeno抬眼看着自己的好朋友。“Renjun这样说的？”

“嗯哼。”Donghyuck点点头。“Renjun说他虽然是学校的新人，但已经成为校篮球队的一员了。”

“啊哈，是那个新转学生Mark Lee？”

“就是那位。”

“该死，你为什么不早告诉我？”Jeno边说着边伸出双臂，将薯片扔在沙发上。“把这些靠枕重新整理下！香薰蜡烛也摆出来！浴室的墙壁你有清洁过吗？那里沾着的不明生物应该不难给人留下深刻印象！”

“你是真的被吓到了，还是在嘲笑我？”

“都有。”Jeno露出招牌傻笑。Donghyuck侧跪在大腿上，身子懒洋洋的滑倒在沙发。“放轻松，Mark很酷的。”

“你很了解他吗？”

“不是，但训练时有碰面，他看起来很酷。”

“所以他很可爱吗？”

“他ok吧，只不过在我看来他的耳朵有点大。”

“你这样说，是因为真的没有印象，还是吃醋Renjun说他很可爱呢？”

叮咚！

“你自己判断吧。”Jeno咧嘴一笑。在Donghyuck去开门的时候，从沙发上跳下来站直了身子。

“Hi，我是Mark Lee，你的新室友。”

“请进。”Donghyuck露出笑容，侧身让Mark进门，自己则拿起了他身后的行李箱。Mark戴着一顶棒球帽，可以看到帽子下的深色头发，基本印花T恤搭配牛仔裤，脚上则是一双脏脏的运动鞋。他看起来和一个普通的大学新生没什么两样，如果忽略掉他脸上笑容所流露出的光辉和幸福感。

“嘿，Jeno。”Mark打起了招呼。“你也住在这里吗？”

“噢，不是，Hyuck是我的朋友，我只是来这儿负责破坏他的生活。”

“哇，这个任务他执行的可好了。”Donghyuck把Jeno推向一边。“你的房间是左边这间。”

“谢谢！这里实在太棒了！。”Mark环顾房间的四周，很宽敞，有着放一张大床和一张电脑桌的宽阔空间。从窗户望出去，可以看到几英里外的校园，同时阳光也可以直射进来。“这可比学校里狭窄的宿舍好太多了。”

“真的很开心可以找到一个人能够负担得起这样的房间。”Donghyuck紧张的笑了笑，“我知道对于大学新生来说，这里不是生活成本最低的选择。”

“没关系，我有办法。”Mark说。“你会按时收到房租的，我保证。”

可爱又可靠，谢谢啊上帝，这样祝福我的生活。

“我知道在你来之前我们已经在电话里聊过了，但是我还是想再问你一些问题，可以吗？”

“没问题。”

“只是一些很普通的问题，你知道的，为了更好的了解你的生活习惯。”Donghyuck走进厨房，从厨房抽屉里拿出了一张清单。“你抽烟或者是喝酒吗？”

“不。”

“你会经常邀请你的朋友过来吗？”

“不会，我在我哥哥家玩的时间更多，他家空间更大。”

“你多久打扫一次？”Donghyuck问。

“嗯……”Mark长吁一口气吹向自己的刘海。“我会试着每周都做的。”

“你会经常回家约会吗？”

“嗯……这是什么意思？”

“他的意思是，你是那种会带陌生人回来一夜情的人，还是会去女友家活动的人？”Donghyuck用胳膊肘去推Jeno，但是很可惜错失了目标，打中了厨房的柜台，真的很痛。

“我还是单身，而且我也不会去做那种一夜情的事情。”

“你是单身哈？”Jeno挑眉说到。“那你正在找对象吗？”

“如果合适的人出现了的话。”

“你听到了吗？”Jeno抓住了Donghyuck的胳膊，当他兴奋的笑着的时候。“他说他在寻找爱情—”

“嘘嘘嘘…。”Donghyuck用两根手指夹住Jeno的嘴唇。“闭嘴吧。”

“我也很想留下聊天，但是我得离开了。”Mark看了一眼他的手表。“一会儿我要和人一起吃晚饭。”

“那你的行李呢？”Donghyuck问道。

“晚饭回来后我会收拾，这样可以吗？”

“当然可以，我一切都没问题。这是额外的一把钥匙。”

“谢谢。”Mark面露喜色，朝门外走去。“回头见，Donghyuck。”

当门终于关上的时候，Donghyuck觉得自己的腿什么感觉都没有了。Jeno只是朝他笑着。“他很可爱，不是吗？”

“可爱？他妈的他帅呆了好吗。”Donghyuck用手给自己扇着风。“你知道会发生这样的事，是不是？”

“我没有，但是拜托，你看到帅哥的时候大脑就会当机，就像沙漠里的棉花糖随时准备融化一样。”Jeno打趣道。“不过他人很好，有礼貌，笑容也很棒，他经常运动所以显然他至少有三块腹肌…”

“六块。”Donghyuck打断了他的话。“我看到他T恤下的轮廓了。”

Jeno邪恶的咯咯笑了，一巴掌拍上了Donghyuck的后背。

（第一章未完待续）


End file.
